1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a steering lock for locking a steering shaft of an associated motor vehicle. The lock is generally of the type comprising a rotatable lock cylinder, a latch operable in one position and inoperable in a second position to engage a recess in the steering shaft of the vehicle and a rocking lever operable in one position and inoperable in a second position to maintain the latch in its second position.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Steering locks of the general type described above are known in the prior art, being shown, for example, in British Pat. No. 1,263,362, British Patent Application No. 2,042,621 and German (Federal Republic) Patent Application No. 1,800,882. Each of these references discloses a steering lock including a rotatable lock cylinder, a rocking lever and means mounting the rocking lever for rotation and sliding movement in a plane which intersects the axis of rotation of the lock cylinder.